Maokai/Ability Details
Abilities , .) * Sap Magic cannot gain stacks from summoner spells. * Sap Magic's buff will not be consumed if Maokai attacks when he is at full health. |firstname = Arcane Smash |firstinfo = (Active): Maokai smashes the ground, and sends an arcane shockwave forward, damaging and slowing his enemies for 2 seconds. Enemies close to Maokai are knocked back briefly. *'Cost:' 55 mana *'Cooldown:' 6 seconds *'Diameter of Knock-up AoE:' 200 (estimate) *'Range of Shockwave:' 700 (estimate) |firstlevel = |firstdetail = Arcane Smash is a pass-through linear skillshot that deals magic damage and slows enemy units hit. Enemy units directly around Maokai at the time of casting take the same damage and slow, and also take a knockback effect that lasts 1 second. |secondname = Twisted Advance |secondinfo = (Active): Maokai transforms into a cloud of arcane energy, quickly traveling to a target enemy and becoming untargetable while traveling. Once Maokai reaches the target, it takes magic damage and is rooted in place. *'Cooldown:' 13 seconds *'Range:' 650 |secondlevel = |seconddetail = Twisted Advance is a targeted dash ability that makes Maokai move to a target enemy unit's location, becoming untargetable in the process. When Maokai reaches the target it takes magic damage and is snared. * Twisted Advance will stop mid-dash if the target dies or becomes untargetable. ** Note that an enemy running into brush may cause them to become invisible and therefore untargetable, canceling the dash. * If a dash skill is used during the Twisted Advance animation, Maokai will dash to the target's new location. ** This does not work on long distance movement skills, such as , , and . ** If you use Twisted Advance before a target goes into stealth, it will still root them. * Twisted Advance makes Maokai untargetable, so it will prevent damage from non-targeted spells such as . * Twisted Advance drops aggro from turrets and other units, such as . |thirdname = Sapling Toss |thirdinfo = (Active): Maokai hurls a sapling to a target area, dealing magic damage on impact. The sapling becomes implanted in the ground, warding a nearby area for up to 35 seconds. After a 1 second delay after landing, the sapling will seek out nearby enemies. When an enemy approaches, the sapling will chase for up to 2.5 seconds and explode in an arcane blast that deals magic damage to enemies. *'Cooldown:' 12 seconds *'Range:' 1100 *'Impact/Explosion Diameter:' 350 (estimate) *'Aggro Diameter:' 500 (estimate) *'Sight Diameter:' 700 (estimate) |thirdlevel = |thirddetail = Sapling Toss is a ground targeted area of effect skillshot that deals magic damage to all enemy units in the target area. Additionally a sapling is placed that grants vision of the area for up to 35 seconds. If an enemy unit comes within range of a sapling, it chases them for 2.5 seconds, exploding afterwards dealing magic damage to all enemy units in range. * **Both the explosion and the impact will pop spell shield. * * * Sapling Toss grants vision of the target area, even when the sapling is still in flight. * Saplings are untargetable and invulnerable, but they appear on the map. * Saplings are slow enough to be outrun by unslowed players. * Saplings can be seen through fog of war, the particle effect emitted from under the sapling while in place can be seen by the enemy team. |ultiname = Vengeful Maelstrom |ultiinfo = (Toggle): Maokai creates a great vortex of natural energy on a nearby area reducing non-tower damage done to allied champions in the area by 20%. Maokai can prolong the effect as long as he has mana to spend on it. When the effect ends, Maokai unleashes the absorbed energy to deal damage to enemies within the vortex. *'Initial Cost:' 75 mana *'Upkeep Cost:' 30 mana per second *'Range to Center of AoE:' 575 *'Diameter of AoE:' |ultilevel = |ultidetail = Vengeful Maelstrom is a toggled ground targeted area of effect ability that places a stationary vortex at the target location. All allied champions inside the vortex take 20% reduced damage from non-tower sources. When Vengeful Maelstrom is toggled off, all enemy units inside the area of effect take magic damage, with bonus damage dealt based on the amount of damage reduced while the ability was active. * Vengeful Maelstrom will automatically toggle off if Maokai cannot pay the mana upkeep cost, if Maokai dies or if he moves a set distance away from the vortex area. The vortex detonation and damage will still occur. * True damage is not reduced by Vengeful Maelstrom. }} References Category:Champion Ability Details